The Last Night
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Natsume tak menyadari siapa yang ia inginkan selama ini. Begitu juga dengan Mikan, ia berusaha menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Tetapi cinta tak bisa berbohong. Semua kenyataan akan terungkap pada malam terakhir ini. High school version, lemon.


**Summary:** Natsume tak menyadari siapa yang ia inginkan selama ini. Begitu juga dengan Mikan, ia berusaha menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Tetapi cinta tak bisa berbohong. Semua kenyataan akan terungkap pada malam terakhir ini. High school version, lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice by Higuchi Tachibana

**A/N:** hmm, Fandom Gakuen Alice Indonesia sepi fanfic rated M ya? Setahuku cuma ada satu. Mungkin pada gak tega kali ya lantaran tokoh-tokohnya masih anak SD. Tapi di fanfic ini Mikan dkk kubuat berumur 17 tahun, jadi secara hukum mereka udah dewasa dan bisa ngelakuin… yeah, sesuatu semacem itu. Don't read if you don't like! *nyengir*

* * *

**The Last Night**

Seorang pemuda berjalan seorang diri ke gedung sekolahnya. Kemeja yang ia kenakan tak rapi dan dasinya miring, tetapi gaya cuek itu justru menambah pesonanya. Tak heran, ia tampan luar biasa. Siapa pun yang berpapasan dengan Natsume Hyuuga pasti terpana oleh kharisma yang ia miliki.

Tetapi kini murid-murid perempuan tak seantusias biasanya ketika melihat Natsume. Mereka sibuk membicarakan sebuah kabar tak terduga tentang sepasang kekasih yang akhirnya putus. Tampaknya gosip itu sedang panas-panasnya. Natsume bahkan sampai berdilema ketika mendengarnya. Tentu saja, karena pasangan yang putus itu, pasangan yang disebut-sebut paling romantis di sekolah, adalah Mikan Sakura dan Ruka Nogi.

"Natsume!"

Pemuda berambut raven itu pun menoleh. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Ruka berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. Ruka adalah sahabat karibnya dan ia tak kalah populer dari Natsume, tetapi sejak setahun lalu penggemarnya berkurang karena ia jadian dengan Mikan.

"Hai, Ruka," sapa Natsume.

Mereka berjalan bersama memasuki gedung sekolah. Ruka terlihat agak lesu. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas. Natsume sebenarnya ingin menanyakan gosip itu padanya, tetapi ia menahan diri. Lagipula mengapa ia harus peduli? Demi Tuhan, gosip itu kan tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

Yeah, tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Benar-benar tak ada hubungannya sampai mata Natsume menangkap sesosok gadis berambut cokelat yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mikan. Ketika Mikan melihat mereka berdua, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah. Ruka juga tersentak melihatnya. Ia berbalik lalu cepat-cepat berjalan menjauh, begitu juga dengan Mikan.

Natsume tak sadar bahwa ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit membentuk senyuman.

***

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Mikan berpaling cepat. Ia terkejut melihat Natsume berdiri di belakangnya. Natsume lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Mikan. Sejenak mereka hanya bertatapan. Membisu. Mendadak kehilangan kata-kata oleh sesuatu yang menyesakkan dada.

"Ka-kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Mikan dengan suara serak. Tetapi ia tak menunggu jawaban dan langsung berbalik ke posisinya semula di depan pagar pembatas. Dihapusnya air matanya dengan cepat.

"Sekarang istirahat makan siang. Atap gedung sekolah ini merupakan tempat favoritku untuk melewatkannya," kata Natsume sembari merobek bungkus roti kroketnya. Ia melahapnya dalam empat gigitan besar. Setelah itu disedotnya susu kotak yang ia bawa sembari berjalan menghampiri Mikan.

"Hei, mengapa kau menangis?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Dengan gerakan cepat tak terduga, Natsume menyibak rok kotak-kotak biru Mikan.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Sejak kapan kau tak mengenakan celana dalam bermotif polkadot lagi?" Natsume menyeringai jahil, "celana pink polos seperti itu tak cocok untukmu."

"Natsumeee! Apa-apaan sih kau?!" Wajah Mikan berubah merah padam. Ia marah-marah dengan suaranya yang mirip burung berkicau. Natsume hanya tersenyum geli. Sudah berapa lama ia tak menggoda Mikan? Sudah berapa lama mereka tak berduaan seperti ini? Betapa ia merindukan saat-saat sebelum kejadian itu memisahkan mereka…

"Jadi, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Natsume lagi setelah Mikan kehabisan napas.

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Tetapi aku ingin tahu."

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Kata siapa? Kalau ada hubungannya dengan Ruka, berarti ini urusanku juga…"

Ekspresi Mikan langsung berubah ketika mendengar nama itu. Dengan getir ia bertanya, "Jadi berita itu sudah menyebar sampai ke telingamu?"

"Seluruh sekolah sudah mengetahuinya," kata Natsume datar. Ia mendengar banyak anak perempuan membicarakan gosip itu di lorong sekolah, lalu mendiskusikannya lagi di kelas, lalu dengan bersemangat mereka menyusun rencana untuk mendekati Ruka yang kini single. Tak heran, Ruka yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu memang disukai banyak perempuan karena hatinya yang lembut.

"Yah, seperti yang sudah kauketahui, aku dan Ruka memutuskan hubungan kami."

Natsume mengamati wajah Mikan dengan cermat ketika ia mengatakannya. Terlihat sedikit penyesalan sana, juga rasa terluka, namun yang paling jelas adalah…

"Kau merasa bersalah, ya?" tanya Natsume.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mikan terkesiap.

"Kau sebenarnya tak ingin putus dengan Ruka," kata Natsume tanpa menyembunyikan kegetiran dalam suaranya.

Mikan bimbang sejenak. Dadanya mulai berdebar. Ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa pemuda di hadapannya ini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh. Sebuah pandangan yang mematikan. Sebuah pandangan yang tak seharusnya. Sebuah pandangan yang… menyiratkan cinta? Mikan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dengan terpaksa ia menjawab, "Kau pasti tahu alasanku. Bukankah kita sesama murid Dangerous Ability Class?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsume bingung. Kemudian matanya terbelalak.

Benak Natsume memutar beberapa kejadian sekaligus dengan cepat. Sebuah kilasan masa lalu membawanya ke kejadian beberapa tahun silam, ketika Mikan ditempatkan secara paksa ke Dangerous Ablility Class setelah pihak akademi tahu bahwa ia memiliki steal alice. Kilasan lain mengingatkannya ketika mereka berdua bekerja sama melakukan misi untuk Persona. Ingatan-ingatan itu bercampur dengan rasa frustasi Natsume karena ia tak bisa melindungi Mikan dari semua itu. Dan ingatan paling baru, kilasan yang terasa paling menyakitkan, adalah suara berat Persona yang memberitahu bahwa ia akan mengirim seorang anak Dangerous Ability Class ke suatu tempat yang tak diketahui setelah mereka lulus.

"Apa Persona mengirimmu ke tempat itu?"

"Ya. Karena itu aku putus dengan Ruka," kata Mikan sedih. "Kita sekarang sudah kelas 3 SMA, dan sesuai perintah Persona, aku akan dikirim ke tempat itu lebih cepat. Aku tak ingin Ruka bersedih karena kehilangan diriku dengan cara yang menyakitkan."

"Kau bohong," kata Natsume. Pandangannya sedikit tak terfokus. Ia menggenggam tangan Mikan dan meraba jemarinya yang mungil, lalu berkata, "Kau putus dengannya karena sebenarnya kau menyukaiku."

"Apa!"

Sebelum Mikan sempat mengucapkan protes, Natsume mencium bibirnya dengan cepat. Mikan langsung meronta. Tetapi Natsume tak peduli, dengan lembut ia terus melumat bibir Mikan yang terasa seperti strawberry segar. Di luar keinginannya jantungnya berdebar kencang. Lama mereka berciuman. Ketika akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri, Mikan menampar pipi Natsume keras-keras.

"Apa maksudmu, Bodoh?!" teriak Mikan marah. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Natsume tak menjawab. Pipi kanannya terasa panas, dan ia yakin benar ada bekas telapak tangan berwarna kemerahan di sana.

"Apa kau mau mempermainkanku seperti perempuan-perempuan itu?!" teriak Mikan. "Bukankah kau sekarang berpacaran dengan Permy? Apa kau belum puas mempermainkan perempuan, Natsume?"

Mereka berdua tahu, Natsume berganti-ganti kekasih sesering ia mengganti kaus kaki. Tak pernah hubungannya dengan seorang perempuan bertahan lebih dari seminggu. Meski begitu banyak yang mengantri ingin menjadi kekasihnya, semua berharap dengan sia-sia akan mendapat cintanya, tetapi terbukti tak satu harapan pun pernah terwujud. Itu karena Natsume memperlakukan mereka seperti kaus kaki yang tinggal dibuang ketika sudah usang. Mikan marah karenanya.

"Kau sendiri, mengapa kau selalu mengecewakan Ruka?" tanya Natsume dengan dingin. "Aku tahu orang-orang menjuluki kalian pasangan romantis. Tetapi ketika melihat matamu, Mikan, aku langsung tahu bahwa hatimu tak ada padanya."

"Lalu di mana hatiku, Bodoh?!"

"Ada padaku."

Kesunyian yang terjadi setelahnya benar-benar mencekam. Hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai daun kering, tetapi selain itu hanya terdengar debaran jantung yang kian kencang. Mereka berdua kini bertatapan. Panas. Setelah lama sekali akhirnya terdengar bunyi bel masuk. Mikan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh ke Natsume lagi. Tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tak seperti yang kaukira, Mikan," bisik Natsume lirih. "Hanya tiga ciuman yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku… semuanya denganmu."

***

Mikan memasukkan satu stel pakaian ke dalam tasnya. Tas itu sudah hampir penuh oleh kaus, beberapa celana panjang, perlengkapan mandi dan berkas-berkas data. Ia menutup risleting tasnya lalu menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Kamarnya kini sudah rapi, lemari sudah dikosongkan, sampah sudah dibuang, tetapi buku-buku pelajarannya akan ia tinggal. Ia tak bisa membawanya ke tempat itu.

Tempat itu.

Sebenarnya di mana tempat itu? Persona tak pernah memberitahunya. Yang jelas, Mikan dikirim ke sana untuk melaksanakan sebuah misi yang sangat penting. Dan ia tak bisa menolak. Tiga tahun lalu kakeknya meninggal, jadi ia tak lagi memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Sudahlah. Lagipula ia tak tahu apa yang akan diperbuatnya setelah lulus dari Gakuen Alice.

"Aku tak ingin meninggalkan teman-teman," bisik Mikan lirih. Ia sungguh tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Hotaru, sahabat karibnya. Ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Ruka yang begitu mencintainya. Dan terutama… ia tak ingin meninggalkan Natsume.

Sejak kejadian di atap gedung sekolah itu, Mikan dan Natsume tak pernah berbicara lagi satu sama lain. Natsume membiarkan Sumire bermanja-manja padanya, tetapi beberapa hari kemudian mereka putus. Mikan pun bersikap lebih ramah pada Ruka, tetapi ia tak menanggapi keinginan Ruka untuk rujuk. Jadi begitulah. Setiap kali berpapasan, Mikan dan Natsume hanya saling pandang sekilas, tetapi itu cukup untuk membuat hati mereka terkoyak oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

"Aku harus kuat!" teriak Mikan. Ia melompat bangun lalu berjalan ke jendela dan membuka tirai. Di luar hujan deras. Petir menyambar-nyambar. Dengan sedih Mikan menutup tirai itu kembali. Hari sudah malam, ia harus tidur. Besok ia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar bisa berangkat tanpa diketahui yang lain. Ia tak sabar lagi untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru.

Tetapi mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya?

Mengapa perasaan ini tak kunjung hilang?

Mikan tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya berbuat begitu. Yang jelas tahu-tahu ia sudah membuka pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan di sepanjang koridor asrama. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Langkah kakinya menuntun ia ke sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat tua. Sebuah penghalang, sebuah rintangan yang harus ia lewati. Sebuah ujian untuk perasaannya.

Perlahan Mikan mengetuk pintu itu. Tak ada jawaban. Ia mengetuk sekali lagi, tetapi masih tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia memutar gagang pintu dengan sedikit kesal. Tak terkunci rupanya, jadi ia pun masuk lalu menutup pintu. Di dalam sangat gelap. Rupanya lampu tak dinyalakan. Tangan Mikan meraba-raba mencari saklar lampu, tetapi sebelum ia menemukannya, kobaran api berwarna oranye kemerahan muncul dari kegelapan.

"Mengapa kau ada di dalam kamarku?" tanya Natsume terkejut.

"Aku, eh, hanya ingin berkunjung," kata Mikan ragu. "Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Bagus sekali, kau memang harus bertanggung jawab. Bekas tamparanmu belum hilang sampai sekarang," kata Natsume sinis.

"Aku akan berangkat besok, Natsume."

"Aku tahu."

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan membuatku kesal!"

"Sudahlah!" bentak Natsume. "Mengapa sih kita selalu bertengkar?"

"Karena kita sangat berbeda."

"Yeah."

Sejenak sunyi. Tampaknya hujan makin deras. Beberapa kali kilat menyambar, dan ketika cahayanya yang terang menyinari isi kamar Natsume, Mikan menyadari bahwa kamar itu lebih rapi dari biasanya. Dan Natsume duduk di tempat tidurnya. Lidah api kemerahan berkobar di tangan kanannya, matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Mikan.

"Kurasa… aku sudah menyampaikan maksudku," kata Mikan dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Jangan pergi," kata Natsume.

Rasanya jantung Mikan berhenti berdetak. Perlahan, sangat perlahan, ia melangkah mendekati Natsume, meski sebenarnya ia ingin berbalik dan keluar saja. Tetapi sepasang tangan tak kasat mata seolah mendorongnya dari belakang. Natsume pun mematikan kobaran apinya. Sebagai gantinya ia menyalakan lampu di samping tempat tidur.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak mengerti," kata Mikan lirih ketika ia sudah duduk di sebelah Natsume.

"Aku pun tak mengerti," kata Natsume, "tetapi aku juga merasa tersiksa sama seperti dirimu."

"Oh ya?"

Natsume mencium bibir Mikan dengan lembut. Mikan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Natsume, dan bibir mereka menyatu dalam gerakan perlahan sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi ciuman ganas.

"Mengapa kau selalu selalu menciumku terlebih dulu?" Mikan bertanya dengan sedikit terengah.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa mengawali?"

Mikan melumat bibir Natsume sebagai jawaban. Saat mata berwarna hitam kebiruan dan cokelat susu itu bertemu pandang, hati mereka seolah menyatu. Perasaan yang mengganjal selama bertahun-tahun pun lenyap tergantikan oleh sebentuk cinta yang hangat.

Natsume melepaskan ciumannya. Dikecupnya dahi Mikan, lalu pipinya. Lengannya memeluk gadis itu lebih erat. Perlahan bibirnya menyusuri leher Mikan. Aroma bunga-bungaan yang sudah sangat ia kenal pun tercium olehnya. Aroma yang lebih segar tercium pula dari helai-helai rambut berwarna cokelat yang ia belai dengan sayang.

"Stop, Natsume!" Mikan terengah ketika bibir Natsume semakin turun ke bawah lehernya. Tetapi Natsume tak peduli. Ia yang dulu kerap mengejek Mikan berdada rata kini mendapat ganjarannya. Tahun-tahun telah berlalu, Mikan kini berumur tujuh belas dan memiliki tubuh seorang perempuan muda yang menggoda. Perlahan jemari Natsume membuka kancing piyama Mikan. Gadis itu meronta, tetapi sia-sia saja.

Di luar hujan semakin deras. Tetapi Mikan tak menyadarinya, ia hanya mendengar gemerisik pakaian yang dijatuhkan ke lantai. Ketika membuka mata kembali, ia mendapati dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Matanya menangkap sosok Natsume yang sedang melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Ini adalah malam terakhir, Mikan," bisik Natsume tepat di telinganya. Hembusan napasnya terasa hangat, tetapi justru membuat Mikan gemetar. Udara memang sangat dingin. Natsume pun menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan selimut tebal.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Mikan.

"Aku juga."

"A-apa kita harus melakukan ini?"

"Tutup matamu, Mikan," bisik Natsume sembari mencium lehernya lagi. "Dan nikmatilah."

Mikan merasa wajahnya memanas. Bibir Natsume menelusuri tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Ketika tangannya melepas pakaian dalam yang Mikan kenakan, sesaat ia juga merasa bimbang dan sedikit malu. Tetapi hatinya sudah mantap. Ini adalah malam terakhir. Saat-saat terakhir yang bisa mereka nikmati bersama sebelum berpisah…

Ketika akhirnya dua tubuh menyatu, sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan menjalar di tubuh mereka. Air mata kesakitan meleleh di pipi Mikan. Natsume menghapusnya dengan lembut, ia berusaha bergerak lebih perlahan agar gadis itu merasa nyaman. Di luar hujan bertambah deras. Beberapa kali petir menyambar, tetapi dua anak muda itu nyaris tak menyadarinya.

Di setiap gerakan, setiap desahan, dan setiap detak jantung, Mikan merasa mendapat limpahan cinta dari Natsume. Ia pun mempererat pelukannya. Mereka berdua berciuman lagi, kali ini lebih panas. Keduanya sama-sama tak ingin malam ini berakhir.

Rasanya berat untuk memisahkan diri.

***

Mikan menyisir rambut cokelatnya di depan cermin. Ia sudah mandi dan berpakaian ringkas seperti yang diperintahkan Persona. Tasnya pun sudah siap di atas tempat tidur. Ia meletakkan sisir dan menatap refleksi wajahnya. Masih sama seperti biasa, hanya saja rona merah jambu tak kunjung hilang dari pipinya.

"Oh tidak, Persona pasti curiga melihat wajahku," desah Mikan. Benaknya melayang ke kejadian itu. Semalam ia dan Natsume tidur bersama, dan… Oh, ia tak menyangka mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Tetapi… ia menikmatinya. Begitu juga dengan pemuda itu, pemuda yang tak akan pernah ditemuinya lagi. Pemuda yang satu jam lalu ia tinggal begitu saja di kamarnya ketika masih terlelap. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan selamat berpisah. Akan terlalu menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku harus kuat," kata Mikan. Ia berusaha menyunggingkan seulas senyum, tetapi gagal. Akhirnya tanpa berlama-lama lagi ia mengambil tasnya lalu keluar kamar.

Rasa sedih kembali menyerang Mikan ketika ia berjalan menyusuri koridor asrama yang sepi. Ia tak akan menginjakkan kakinya lagi di sini. Ia tak bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi. Bagaimana reaksi Hotaru dan lainnya ketika mengetahui bahwa ia pergi? Sungguh, ia tak sanggup memikirkannya. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Langkah-langkah kaki Mikan yang lesu membawanya ke halaman depan asrama. Di luar dingin, udara sangat segar. Samar-samar tercium aroma tanah basah yang khas. Mikan berusaha tidak menginjak genangan-genangan air hujan semalam. Selubung kabut tipis menghalangi pandangannya, tetapi ia terus berjalan ke tempat yang dijanjikan Persona. Akhirnya selubung kabut itu pun menghilang. Di kejauhan tampak sesosok pemuda yang bersandar di batang pohon.

Ketika Mikan semakin dekat, ia terkesiap. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Pemuda di bawah pohon itu bukan Persona, melainkan… Natsume.

"Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Mikan tak percaya.

"Menunggumu," kata Natsume.

"Jangan membuat ini semakin sulit!"

"Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu."

"Aku juga, Natsume. Tetapi aku benar-benar harus pergi!" pekik Mikan. Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata. Keterlaluan sekali pemuda ini, pikirnya. Mengapa ia harus muncul sekarang, tepat ketika ia akan berangkat? Mengapa ia membuat segalanya semakin runyam? Sungguh, hati Mikan terasa amat sakit.

"Ia akan ikut bersamamu," sebuah suara berat mendadak terdengar. Persona muncul dari balik pohon.

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan ke tempat itu bersamamu, Bodoh," ulang Natsume.

"Ba-bagaimana? Mengapa…?" Mikan tergagap. Jantungnya berdebar tidak beraturan.

"Kukira kau sudah memberitahunya," kata Persona dingin sembari menoleh ke arah Natsume. "Bukankah dua hari lalu aku memerintahkanmu untuk membantunya melaksanakan misi di tempat itu?"

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Mikan bertanya berang sembari melotot pada Natsume. Wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi merah padam. "Dan mengapa kau bersandiwara seolah semalam adalah malam terakhir kita?"

"Yah," Natsume menyeringai jahil, "aku harus mendapat milikmu yang paling berharga sebelum orang lain merebutnya."

"Natsumeee!"

Persona melirik jam tangannya dengan kesal. Sudah berapa menit? Bukankah mereka harus segera berangkat? Tetapi ia tak mau membalikkan badannya, karena dua anak muda itu tengah berciuman panas di belakangnya. Saling berpelukan erat, seolah tak ingin dipisahkan oleh apa pun juga. Dan mereka memang tak akan berpisah.

Dalam waktu dekat, setidaknya.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **huwaaa! Akhirnya jadi juga fanfic gaje ini. Aku nggak percaya bisa ngebikin cerita yang pake lemon. Padahal aku pun belum cukup umur lho. Jadi maaf ya kalau kurang jelas, aku memang sengaja menyamarkan adegan itu. Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Ini adalah karyaku yang kedua Fandom Gakuen Alice, dan aku akan terus menulis di sini selama banyak tanggapan dan saran membangun yang masuk :D

So, please review if you don't mind :D


End file.
